I bet i can be a mother
by Rainbowdragonqueen
Summary: This set when Rini is in Serena room looking for the crystal. Rini being a six years old told Serena who her mother is. This shocks Serena and she wants to get to the bottom of it. Mostly in Serena's POV but maybe others too. AU
1. new girl

now** if you read my story mama on Sailor Moon fanfic then you must be wondering what the heck was that. Well u see I wrote that before I could even really think aabout this story. In Mama (I'm giving a spoiler if u never read it) Rini had a nightmare about the future and ran out of the room and up to the roof while everyone was asleep. Serena woke findingg Rini missimissing; so she went looklooking for her. She found hher on the roof crying. In order to comfort her; Serena told her a story that her mother Irene once told her. Hearing as a bed time story Rini was able to fall asleep. Both Rini and Serena came to terms about their mother and future daughter relationship. This is the story that will lead up to that point. Oh and before I for get; I will rewrite Mama so keep a lookout for it.**

**OK on with the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own sailor moon or responsible for Raye's bad words (minor words of course)**

This had been going great. That is until that selfish brat came down and ruin my date. First she appears on Darin and mine date, then she appears at my house claiming that she is my cousin from an aunt I've never heard of. Now she is my room throwing everything around like she owns the place. I don't care if this girl is my future daughter, she can not waltz in here and completely disorganize my room (its the one thing I'm OCD about) she won't be able to sit down for a week!

"What do you think you are doing, young lady?!"

She jumped about foot in the air. I slipped into my 'royal voice' as Mina calls it. Usually I only use it when Sammy is bugging me or when we meet the leaderof the eenemy face to face. This shows that I'm leader and I'm not someone to mess with. It looks like the girl has the dignity to be ashamed and she should be. Maybe if she apologies I might not have punish her for this.

But what she does next surprises me.

"Give me the crystal!" She yelled at me. Hold up her in the 'hand it over' gesture. "It's no use in hiding it; I know that you have it!"

OK this girl must be the enemy if she 'knows c I have it. Well, she can't have it belongs to me; it's my birthright. Time for all those years of being 'stupid' paying of.

"I do not - I don't know what you're talking about. What crystal? Are you talking about my crystal necklace? Its right in that jewelry box on my desk."

I pointed to my moonflower painted jewelry box. The box has a spell on it that only allows either Luna or I can open it. You have related to me by ancient blood* to be able to open it. There's no way she can do it.

She gave me a distrusting look. I scoffed at that; I'm the one that should be doing that. I inwardly smirked; no way she can open it. To me disbelief, she was able to do it. No way! She must be related to me somehow!

She does look like me and my mother. But she has pink hair and red eyes, then again my mother has silver hair and silver eye while I'm blond and have blue eyes. Hmm, maybe hair and eye color are different for everyone but have the same physical traits. This is something I should ask Luna about.

"No! This isn't it! My mother told me that Sailor Moon had it!" She yell smashing my necklace on the floor. She started to cry so loud. Wow do I sound like when I do it? Wait, I'm getting off track here. Agh, who is this kid. "Where is the Imperial Silver Crystal?! You're supposed to have it!"

"Well then, if you haven't noticed I'm NOT Sailor Moon, I'm just a normal teenage girl who doesn't fight crime on very... Showy?... Clothing." I thought over what she said. Then like a train wreck; it hit me. "Hey kid, what's your mother's name?"

"My mama's name is Serenity Rabbit Tasukino."

"What?!"

**(I want a mom that will last forever; i want a mom that will make it all bettet)**

I don't really know what happened after that encounter, I remember running all the way to Raye's temple yelling "this can't be happening" up the step and into her room. I don't if she'll yell at me for it but I'm her princess and she has to obey me if she likes it or not.

"Serena, you can't just barge right in-"

"I don't care right now, Mars!" I interrupted her. I don't have time for this. "We have a problem!"

"What kind of problem?" She asked lazily. Did she think this is a joke? "There is a girl who is claiming to Princess Serenity Rabbit of the Moon's daughter at my house!"

That got her attention. She stood up and at me wide eyed. I hope Luna has an explanation for this.

"Are you sure? You weren't hearing things?"

"I wish I was, Raye. I wish I was."

My legs finally gave out; I fell to the floor with a 'thump'. This can't be happening, maybe I did hear it wrong... But I didn't. I wish Sailor Pluto was here she could've told me if that kid is mine or not. But sadly she hasn't awaken yet.

"Raye" she nodded. "Call an emergency Scout meeting. Everyone has to be in here in thirty minutes. No excuse and no tardiness. We need a plan. Darin has to be here as well."

I most likely used my "royal voice" because she just followed my orders with no comment. I didn't registere Raye calling everyone in the background. The only thing in my mind was:

_Could she really be my daughter?_

**this story was written for mother's day but I was too late to post it on time. This set at the bbeginning of Rini's arrival. Serena is a little confused about this but mostly she is trying to figure out all of this; avenue if it means that has to a mother a little earlier than she had hoped for. She won't be stupid or have bad grades and mostly she will a little older than her age but a bit goofy and slightly clumsy. This story will mainly focus on Serena and Rini.**

**Please read and review**

**Xx Rainbow dragon queen Oo**


	2. told you so

**hi everyone this really great I was able to finish the second chapter today and that feels awesome, really hope you like the story. There will be things you might not understand or get my references. But that OK I will try to tell you or explain to you the best way I can. So bear with me. I might be referencing a story I wrote but have not posted it yet so you might find the story but I will try to post those stories in. Currently this story will only be able to ****_reference_**** my other stories but will have absolutely no relation to the other story. I'm basing my Serena off of one of first stories of sailor moon I have ever written. That I might not post that one because its really sad.**

**The story line for that one goes like this:**

**When Usagi was four years old her birth parent mysteriously disappeared. Her uncle (mother's brother) fostered her till her parents come back. For ten years she waited but they never did. In those ten years; Usagi started school at age five, by age six she was finishing up elementary ****school and going off to junior high. She was graduating collage the age of eleven. At the age of twelve she was in a car accident that nearly cost her life; no one ever found the car or the person who hit her. She mostly stayed at her house rarely leaving. One day two of her closest friends came to visit her. Mamoru who she met at the hospital when her cousin shingo was born and Haruna (not an oc) who she was really good friends with in her time in collage. Mamoru was still in collage (he's roughly two years older than Usagi) to get his medical degree. Haruna convinces Usagi to teach junior high together. At thirteen Usagi was a junior high school teacher and her teaching partner Haruna. One day Usagi woke up late and rushed to get to school (work) she passed and chased off a group kids harassing a small black cat (Luna). Her life changed forever and later that night she becomes the infamous Sailor Moon. Then the story continues to a sequel.**

**That's much it. If you like that story then I would happily post that. But my Serena is based off that Usagi. Thank you for holding out on me I really hope you do reviews (especially if want the story I just told u about (its called: This only happens in a life Time))**

**Now on with the story! ****  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own sailor Moon**

* * *

I've been pacing around Raye's room for the past hour. The only person who showed up was Darien and that was only because I called him here. Where are the others?! They should be here by now. If not one of them walk through that door now I'm gonna blow!

"Sorry I'm late everyone I was a cram scho—"

"I don't care Amy I said no excuses! Where are Lita and Mina. If they're not soon I will have to suspend them from scout duty for a week."

I didn't dare look at Amy but I knew she gave me baffled look while showing off a beautiful bright red face. I know I'm being harsh but really don't care. Who every that girl is, she calling herself a child of the moon* but who the Hades* can she be. I want know.

"I'm sorry–"

All I gave her is a glare and she gave satisfying meep. Smaling to myself, I went back to my pacing. How to do this? They will all say I'm being paranoid and I'm just imagining things. But I'm not!

The door slide open but it wasn't Lita or Mina. Raye's grandfather has brought us tea.

"Thank you, grandpa Hino." I thank him nicely. He only nodded at me. "Please do not disturb us when Lita and Mina come. Thank you again."

He left without another word. Weird how would listen to a fifteen year old girl without a thought. How I just love using my 'royal voice', it's so much fun!

"Hi~ everyone"

"Mina" I simply said. "You are late."

Now all we had to do is wait for Lita. Thank kami we didn't wait long. She arrive only seconds after my 'little talk' with Mina. Now I'm angry.

"Finally! What had taken you so long!" I saw them open their mouth to speak. "You know what, I don't care."

I yelled at them for about fifteen more until all my steam was gone. That felt good and more relax than I did before. No wonder Raye always yell at me, it feels so good.

"Well now that over with, it's time get down to business." I began. "There is a little girl who clam she is my daughter."

They all blink. Raye and Mina burst out laughing. Lita was chuckling. Ami gave me a smile and Darien was of course indifferent. My anger levels were raising again. This getting annoying.

"What is so funny?!" I yelled. "I'm being serious!"

"Like someone wants to be your daughter!" Raye laughed. "Besides, the kid was probably messing with you."

I smirked evilly. Raye is going to pay for saying that.

"She told me her mother's name is Serenity Rabbit of the Moon* not Serena Usagi Tsukino and last time I checked no one outside of this room knows that name even exist. Now you tell me if this girl can be my daughter or somehow a new enemy knows who I am."

They stayed quiet. Darien seems to be thinking of something. Great let's see if he has any idea on this.

"You got something to say Darien?"

"Yeah." He gave a smirk. "How we ask her who her father is. She said her mother is the princess then her father would the prince right."

My eyes widened. I didn't think that. Rarely people know the name of the prince and they seem to forget he even has a name. The pink hair girl has to know his name.

"That's a great idea Darien. Let's go ask her now."

**(This a line break; im too tired to sing! *Yawn*)**

We all went back to my house. I told Luna not to let the kid out of her sight. This has to work I really don't want to look like an idiot in front of my scouts again. I went into my house first. My mother was in the living room looking through some old pictures.

"Rini" my mom said. "You look more like Serena than your father's mother. Sure you have her pink hair and red eyes but just look here you have Serena's face!"

Argh that girl even has the nickname I was gonna use for MY daughter. If she does turn out to be my child I better keep her close. I might be able to reach her Pluto and figure out why someone from the future is here. Then I'll punish them both.

"Mom?" I finally broke her out of her strange monologue. "I was wondering where the spare futon is. Rini is staying in my room right?"

My mom gave me a bewildered look. Then she sighed.

"Did you check the closet?" I nodded. "Alright fine I'll check for it."

"Thanks mom!"

I let her pass me to get up the stairs. I swiftly turn to the mini me.

"What do you want, kid?" I asked.

"I already told you." She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheek to make cute angry face I used to do when I was her age. The kind where people would ask me the same thing over and over again and they're not listening to me. "My mama sent me here to get the crystal from Sailor Moon. She needs it. So hand it over to me Sailor Moon!"

"What makes you think I'm Sailor Moon?" Good thing I asked everyone to stay outside. Luna's the only one other than us in the room and even she seems to wonder how this girl knows.

"Both mama and Puu told me I have to find the girl with long blonde hair put up in buns and pigtails. She also has a pink brooch with a gold star on it. She sometimes wears it on her her school uniform."

If the description didn't get me then 'Puu' did. Only I called Pluto Puu and of course I would in courage my children to do the same. I'm convinced and by the looks of it so is Luna. But maybe not there others. I stopped calling Pluto, Puu, before I met the others. They wouldn't know who we were talking about.

"Then you are who you say you are. Yes I am Sailor Moon but I will not give you the Crystal, you are far too young to be able to control it and the Crystal only can be controlled by me or my princess. You are not my princess nor are you a scout."

I paused and glanced at Luna. She nodded. I can keep going.

"I can help you but you have to trust me and tell me the truth. The other Sailor Scouts will not believe you they might think you had told me lies and are part of the enemy. Isn't that right Luna."

We both turn to the black cat watching us. Rini's eyes widened as if she realized who the cat is. Maybe that's not so far from the truth.

"Luna!" She yelled. "Oh my kami! Mama told me I should find you before I find Sailor Moon."

Then why didn't you, I thought. This all could have been avoided if she looked to Luna.

"Hey, Serena I found the futon!" My mom yelled from upstairs. "Want me to set it up in your room!"

Great timing mom.

"Thanks mom. And please do!" I looked back at Rini. "My friends ate out side and one of them is going to ask you important question. Answer it honestly."

I took her hand and led her outside. She has to trust me. This better work or else I'm doomed.

"Rini," I stopped in front of the others. "These are my friends. Say hello to them."

"Hello everyone."

"Guys, this is the girl I was talking about."

Amy took out her mini computer and by the looks of it, she scanned Rini. Amy would if Rini is lying or not. Lita had a suspicious look at the girl; Raye rolled her eyes and Mina giggle at how cute Rini is.

"Isn't she the girl who fell from the sky?" Darien asked. "The one from this morning? "

I nodded at him. And waved to him to ask.

"Hi Rini, my name is Darien." He looked nervous. "Can you tell me who you father is?"

I crossed my fingers.

"My papa told me to never tell people who he is. Bad people want me and mama." Rini is avoiding the question. "Mama calls him Endy."

The Scouts look confused and I don't blame them. I called him Endy when no one was around. Sorta like a codename.

"Then can you tell it to me in my ear."

He bend down and let her whisper it in his ear. His reaction was almost comical. He got from me an ran off. I do that when I here bad news. Without thinking, I grabbed Rini and Luna, and ran after him. Usually its the other way around; I run off and he chases after me.

"Darien, wait!"

I didn't look back to see if the girls followed; they wouldn't even if they could. Darien and I are fastest in the group. Him for working out; me... Let's just say I use to be on the cross country team and the track team at school. They wouldn't be able to catch up with us. I made sure that I was only behind him by fifteen feet, no more no less. He led us deep into the park, the park where most of the Sailor fights happen.

No one are supposed to be here. Darien stopped at the swing set. When I reach him, he was heavily breathing. After that stunt we just pulled the girls would think we made the whole thing up. That I made my cousin do this as a joke. Heck that sounds like a pretty good idea too.

I put Rini and Luna down and walked over to my boyfriend. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Darien?" I got his attention. "What did she say?"

I couldn't help but ask. What he did confused me. He hugged me and whispered in my ear. Neither Luna nor Rini could hear us.

"She said my name." I gasped. "She said her father's name was Endymion Protector of the Earth*. This girl knows my name, how can this be. She... She even looks like my mother but with you face."

Darien was visibility shaking. He was having a mini panic attack. I did the only thing I could think of.

SLAP!

I slapped him.

"Get ahold of yourself, Darien. You are Tuxedo Mask and protector of the Earth. Yes, a little girl just told you the name of the Prince but don't freak out over this. There must be a reason why she is here and we're going to find out what. Together! Now pull yourself together!"

Breathe, Serena, breathe.

He nodded.

I smirked at him. He may know the truth and Luna will defend me this time by I got to say it. I never get to say this. Not even back in the past, I'm saying it now 'cause if I don't I'll never have another chance again.

"See I told you so; I wasn't joking about our daughter."

* * *

**i hope you like this. Remember to review. Have a nice day and again review if you want to see my other story come true!**

**Read and review**

**Xx Rainbowdragonqueen Oo**


	3. Complicated

**Hi my llittle hatchlings! I know its been a long time since I have last updated but the is... I was stumped. I couldn't think of anything to write. Until now! I just finished the third chapter today and I really hope y'all love it. This chapter will have spoilers on Serena's past. This will be amazing and I really wish that y'all enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it.**

**Please enjoy. Now on with the disclaimer!**

**Diamond if you please.**

**Diamond: Rainbow dragon queen does not own sailor Moon or its characters!**

**Onyx: Not even the OCs when they appear!**

**Rdq: That's rude!**

**Ruby: Well you don't.**

**Rdq: Still i could have told them later!**

* * *

Darien, Rini, and I walked back to my house. Well, a block before my house. Try explaining that that I have a boyfriend two years older than me to my dad. My mom knows but my Dad is a whole other story. Rini sometime walking from the park fell asleep, she's kinda cute sleeping on Darien's back. I can see the three of us doing this often.

At the park on family outings, Rini playing till she's too tired to keep going. A son too, can't have Dari being the only guy now, do we. Walking back home while the sun is setting. The perfect family day.

I would have stiil been in my day dream, if Luna wasn't digging her nails into my arm. Well, dreams aside, I glance back at Darien to see what's holding him up. We still have three more blocks before I start walking alone (while carrying both Luna and Rini) home. He has on one those 'how can this happening to me, I'm too young to die' kinda looks.

"Darien are you okey?" I asked. "You seem off."

He gave me an 'are you serious' look. I shrugged not really caring.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" He looked straight at me. "We have a daughter from the future and you just... Just...just...act the same. Like this isn't new to you!"

I thought over this. Huh, I guess he makes a point. A girl comes out of nowhere then we find out she's actually our daughter from the future. That should be hard to take in but I'm doing just fine. But how can I tell everyone that I'm not freaking out about this. Cause I am but I guess my reaction should have been that I deny all of this. Instead I embrace it and say 'can't do nothing about now'. I didn't say that exactly but my reaction to this probably said that.

What do I say at a time like this?

"Uhm..."

"Serena is a princess, Darien" Luna to the rescue. "Even when she is in dire situations, it is best that she stay composed and not act like a fool in front of everyone. She must act and look like the queen that will end up being her future."

OK. Maybe not so much the rescue I expected but its the thought that counts, right. Right?

"What she said... Maybe."

"Sere, be serious."

I shrugged. We were nearing my house when finally stopped. Darien handed Rini to me while Luna climbed onto me head. It may look weird but this will soon be a regular thing.

"We'll talk later!" I shouted to Darien. "I'll go by your place before school."

He gave me a mock salute and walked off. I wonder why it seems that the sun always make us look so mystery when we walk away. I can't believe that's the man whose gonna be this beautiful girl's father. Oh kami I hope she isn't hopeless like he is.

I made back home just as my dad parked the car in the driveway. He look like death told him, he had six weeks to live. I looked at Luna. This gotta be good.

"Hi papa~ Whatcha doing?"

Man why do I sound so peppy. I've been hanging out with the girls too much, I think I'm starting to sound like Mina.

"Oh hi, Serena... Who's that?"

Papa looked at Rini closely because maybe he didn't see her face because he didn't react violently to her. Maybe I can play with him. Getting dad angry is the best way to have a laugh.

"Papa! I can't believe you forgot!" I smirked at his confused face. "Mama will be very upset that you forgot!"

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?" His voice showed confusion. "You didn't answer me."

"Oh~ papa today is the day that my–"

"Ken, my sister's daughter had arrive today. We're very lucky that Serena found her at the park. YOU forgot to pick her up at the train station!"

Well there goes my fun. Mama sure is angry at dad. Rini's hypnosis on must be strong if she really believes this. I sigh and walked past my cowering father and murderous mother. And people wonder where I get my 'evil' side from.

I walked up to my room and laid Rini down on my bed. Luna jumped off my shoulder and glared at the open window where my parents were 'happily talking'. I closed it.

"What will we tell the girls?" I asked. "I'm fine with lying."

"The girls might believe us if we tell the truth."

"I don't think we can."

"And why's that?"

I thought of all the evidence that would show the girls that Rini shouldn't be trusted but that same evidence will also show the girls that Darien and I were just messing around. If we tell the truth they will try to keep Rini and I apart, also maybe do a good cop and bad cop on the poor girl. The bad part about this is that even the good cop is bad. If we tell them its a joke (a cruel one but hey we do it all the time), they will believe it. With the very same evidence too.

I told Luna this.

"I agree with you on this and you're right about the girls not trusting her. She still might be helping the enemy, unwillingly of course."

She added the last part after I glared at her. She always think about what the enemies are doing or might do or trying to do. Did she ever think that maybe the scouts didn't want me as their leader or that maybe they would try to kill me when my defenses are down. If what Rini is saying is true than she came here before the enemy could get their hands on her. When will Luna learn not to jump to conclusions, even when we have all the facts straight.

I got ready for bed. Putting on my silky pajama pants I noticed that Rini didn't bring any clothes with her. They must rushed her and they most likely didn't realize how long she would be here in the past. I guess that when you're trying to to send your daughter to the past as a safe haven and have her find the sailor scouts, finding clothes for her wear would be at the bottom of anybody's list. Anybody except Mina of course, she'll probably have Rini take five bags of clothes (most likely dresses) when she only needs one bag (if I'm organizing this one) of two tee-shirts, one pair a pants, another skirt, pajamas, one dress, and two extra pairs of shoes. That would give her a look of her parents sending her away for a week but really they don't know how long she'll be there. Mina would go over board about this.

After I braided my long hair I began to look for some old clothes that Rini could wear to sleep. I found some old ones that I use to wear when I was little, these would fit just fine. I went back to my room and changed Rini out of her dirty clothes. I put them in the washer, rather have them clean than dirty before we can buy some new ones. Maybe after school tomorrow, we'll go shopping.

I climbed onto my bed and got ready to sleep. I was quickly surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Dream world (serena's dream)**

Darkness surrounded Serena. The only source of light was emitted by Serena. She could hear voices but none were above a whisper. She couldn't tell where they coming from only that she could hear them everywhere. She chose one way and began walking not noticing that the voices in the direction she was going was getting louder.

A woman voice broke out through the mass of the others.

"I'm sorry miss, but one of the twins did not survive. I am truly sorry."

Twins? What twins? What is going on here?

A man's voice soon followed.

"Get rid of her! She is nothing but a demon!"

"But sir, this will ruin your wife!" The woman's pleaded. "She will die if she finds out!"

"I don't care!"

Those voices faded away and new ones came by.

"Please someone, help!" It sounded like a woman. "My daughter... I can't find my daughter!"

"Ma'am, please calm down."

"My daughter!"

Serena began to back away. She tried to turn back but she doesn't remember which way she came from.

"Irene, I have good news!"

"What is it, dear?"

"We were accepted!"

"Oh, Ken! That great!"

"We're going to be parents!"

After those voices faded a new came again.

"Now listen here brat, you have to be good to this couple, got it!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

The rude voice was good but a false sweet one appeared.

"Good afternoon, Mr. And Mrs. Tsukino!"

"Good afternoon!"

"This little beautiful flower will be your new daughter!"

"Hello, Serena. How old are you?"

"Two years old."

Serena could hear the hesitation in the little girl's voice. She flinch when the next conversation came up.

"I'm sorry but nothing I can do."

"Please doctor explain to me what going on!"

"Mrs Tsukino, I've told you before."

"Mommy?"

"I've never seen an illness like this before. If I had to guess, Serena was born with this. She might not make it to her teens. I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me you're sorry, 'cause you're not!"

Serena wanted to cover her ears. Tears started to roll down her face. Why is this happening?

The next voices came with 'pictures' letting her see what's going on this time.

"Mommy?" A little girl trembled as she walked to the woman hold a bundle in her arms. "Mommy? Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, sweetie." The woman smiled at the little girl. "Come and meet your new little brother."

The girl looked at the bundles.

"Do you think..." She paused. "Do you think he... Will remember me? When I'm gone, I mean?"

The mother took in a deep breath.

"Bunny don't you ever asked that again. You will not go anywhere. You will with us. Your mama, your papa, and your new little brother, Sammy. You'll stay with us."

After this one, Serena didn't stop running. She couldn't hear the voices but a few of them were loud enough that she could still hear the clearly. None were very good.

"She won't make it through the surgery."

She kept running.

"She's useless! Why do keep her around?"

She tried to avoid the salty taste she can feel on her lips.

"Her heart stopped!"

She feet are wet. Why are they wet? Splashing echoed through the darkness. When will this nightmare end?!

She can feel some kind of liquid reaching her above her waist. She looked around but it was still dark. Something was lurking in the water like substance. What it is? Serena can't tell.

Whatever the thing is, it's too close for comfort. All of a sudden the thing grabbed Serena's ankle and pull her down. She heard one last voice before going under the surface.

"She's gone."

**End of dream**

* * *

I woke up with a start. The room was silent, and my heavy panting didn't help at all. In fact the silence seem to be worse with my heavy breathing.

'Why did I have THAT dream?'

The same dream have been hunting me for the last past two years. This getting worse every time. Maybe I should call Darien, that always calms me down.

I tried moving but then I felt some wetness. I left up the blanket to see a patch of liquid on the mattress. Oh kami, please no, nonono!

"(Beep!*)"

I slapped my hand over my mouth. Luna woke up from my outburst but Rini didn't. Luna glared at me.

"Serena! A lady never uses such foul words!"

"Sorry Luna, can you not yell at me. Rini's sleeping."

She apologized. She gave a once over, the a concerning look. She sure can act like a mother when she wants to. Any kitten would be lucky to have her.

"What's wrong, Serena?"

"I had a nightmare, that's all."

She didn't believe me. Nonetheless, she didn't push it. She looked at the most spot.

(Beep*)

"It wasn't me Luna. I have done that since I was little..."

I uncovered Rini, who had a wet spot on her pajama pants. Mom says that anything can trigger a child wetting themselves, from nightmares to dreaming of the beach. If being a mother means that I have to learn the ropes and tricks then I have no choice but to learn.

"Luna."

She turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Do you think being mother is a hard working?"

* * *

**im to tired to keep going just came back from a school field trip.**

***Beep– this is k! No cursing! Use your imagination.****  
**

**Hope you like it!**

**Read and reveiw**

**Xx Rainbow dragon queen Oo**


End file.
